


What's He Been In?

by soobinsimp



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Discrimination, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Humor, M/M, Racism, The others are there, Yeonjun is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinsimp/pseuds/soobinsimp
Summary: TW: Racism, particularly in the western industry“I can’t believe you shouted /that/ in front of all those celebrities,” Soobin sighs as reads the news article on his phone. Yeonjun pouts at him and lays his head on Soobin’s lap.Yeonjun may have beat up a racist during an after-party of an award show and shouted... something too inappropriate for the public to hear, but he has no regrets and he'll definitely do it again if needed.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	What's He Been In?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda loosely basing this off after what asians in general get treated in the public. I'm also Asian, so writing this, even though this started as a light-hearted fic, had me thinking about a bunch of stuff.
> 
> But it still got the joke!! It's an old prompt I found on tumblr, so I kind of thought, meh, let's start the account with some /classic/ literature from good ol' tumblr humor.

Choi Yeonjun, better known as Daniel Choi in the world of music, loves his job very much. He loves being an idol, a singer, an  _ artist _ . He takes the stage very seriously, always putting in 200% in his performances be it for dancing or singing. Practices are nothing to him, as he knows that it's the only way to get better in doing his job. He loves his fans dearly, putting them close to his heart and had always been grateful for always supporting him. He’d do broadcasts and lives each and every week even if he’s tired because he’s whipped for his fans and he knows it. Needless to say, he enjoys his job very much and all the activities that come with it.

But there was one thing that he couldn’t stand. Socializing.

Yeonjun is fine with socializing in music events in South Korea, especially awarding nights. He has his friends and producers to sit with him and chat during the show, he understands everything that everyone is talking about, and he never felt lost or confused in the middle of an interview.

But the American music industry is completely different than the ones in South Korea.

For starters, Yeonjun has quite the difficulty with some of the questions they asked during interviews. Elections? Favorite color? What does that have to do with the music he’s currently producing? Most of the questions were irrelevant or were just too random for him to answer. He truly appreciates most of the interviewers for sparing their time to talk to him, but it’s getting...ridiculous. (Not to mention that particular show that managed to scare the  _ shit  _ out of him. Why would they do that?)

He couldn’t really tell which one of them were genuinely nice to him anyways. Were they just approaching him because he’s a “new face” or because they were actually interested in him as a “person”? Yeonjun knows he has a huge international fanbase, but if they’re just approaching him for clout then they should just get away. Or maybe he should run away.

But whether Yeonjun likes it or not, he still needs to interact and maintain a nice relationship with everyone to avoid any problems, no matter how shallow it is. As long as he knows by heart which celebrities are problematic and which ones are not, then he’ll be able to stay out of trouble for the night during after parties. Kim Namjoon, his PD-nim, told him to, and of course Yeonjun listened.

The only thing that’s great about the after-party is the fact that Hueningkai was with him, another artist from the same label as he is. It’s definitely better than having no one at all, but Huening was busy chatting with another artist, so he’s off to wander around alone to check out the whole area.

Yeonjun looks around and swiftly grabs a glass of champagne from a nearby server, giving the man a nod and a small smile before sipping it slowly, savoring the flavor as he watches the crowd. The night was going to end, and he was thinking of leaving earlier than he expected to rest at the hotel. His manager should be around the back somewhere, since the man knows how much Yeonjun despises some of these artists. Not when the several artists he’s close to aren’t there to talk to him.

“Daniel Choi! Wow, congratulations on your Top Social Artist,” a woman comes up to him, a huge grin plastered on her face as she  _ invades _ Yeonjun’s personal space. Yeonjun takes a step back and gives her a tired smile, watching as she gushes to her friends, a woman and a man, who keeps on grinning and staring at him like a hawk. He feels like he’s being… judged?

“Thank you,” Yeonjun shakes her hand, smiling politely to her before he goes back to his champagne. He couldn’t remember the woman’s name, but he’s sure she’s one of the nominees from tonight’s show.

“I heard your new song just now. Blue Hour, right? The lyrics are so catchy! I love it very much,” the other woman says. “Now that we’ve met, let’s take a picture to commemorate this. I’m sure your fans would love it too. Shall we?”

“Uhh, sure,” Yeonjun says, thankful of her appreciation for his music, but a bit annoyed when she grabs his waist and forces him to come closer to the trio. He hides his sigh and poses with them, a simple smile on his face before they finally finished taking them.

“Why don’t you give me your number so I can send the pictures to you?” her eyes crinkling as she asks. “Besides, I can contact you later on if you’re down to hang out or collab,” she winks as she gives her phone to him.

Yeonjun brightened at the idea of making new music with new people, but he couldn’t just give his personal information like that. “Here,” he takes the woman’s phone and punches in his manager’s phone number. He gives the phone back with a smile before he goes back to sipping his champagne.

“You know, it’s quite amazing that a Korean artist was able to win in one of the categories,” the man says, finally speaking up while the two women are busy checking the results of their photos. “Especially after your...dating scandal, was it? I’ve read about it on the internet.”

Yeonjun looks at the man, meeting his eyes that were full of spite, despite the smile that’s plastered on his face. Was Yeonjun against this man in the same category?

“Wait, you’re dating someone?” One of the girls asks, frowning as she shoves her phone back into her purse. “I thought you were single. Who is it that you’re dating?”

Yeonjun chuckles at her. “Well, I’m dating Choi Soobin,” Yeonjun smiles rather genuinely. The name has never failed to make him happy in every situation. “He’s an actor from South Korea.”

“Really now?” the man chuckles, crossing his arms. “I’ve never heard of him before,” he taps his chin, posing as if he’s trying to  _ remember  _ the name from his brain. Yeonjun holds back the urge to roll his eyes.

Of course the man never heard of him. Korean dramas and films are often overlooked in the Western industry just because of the fact that some of them are  _ uncomfortable _ from reading subtitles. They’re seen as less and inferior despite having the same quality as other movies. It’s the discrimination and small-minded people like him that’s making everything harder.

Besides, Yeonjun doesn’t need the man to acknowledge Soobin anyways. His boyfriend is one of South Korea’s best actors, acting in major Korena films and dramas and has the whole South Korean population wrapped around his finger. After all, there’s a reason why he’s named as “The Country’s Prince”.

“You know, if you want to get nominated and win in the other categories other than the Top Social Artist, you should try dating American celebrities to boost up your rankings,” the man whispered as softly as possible, leaning way too close to Yeonjun, while the other two women were busy googling up Soobin’s pictures on their phone. “Maybe it’ll cause an even bigger scandal than dating that Choi Soobin of yours. For example, you can date me for starters.”

Excuse me?

“I’m just kidding,” he laughs, patting Yeonjun’s back. “You’re cute, you know that? Could go for more than just a wimpy Asian actor. I’ve looked through his interviews and shows. I saw him as a somewhat timid and wimpy kid. Is he even worth the trouble?”

Yeonjun scoffs and glares at the man. He gripped the champagne glass tightly. How could he fucking say that? And to even dig that much about Soobin just to  _ insult  _ him in front of his face. In front of  _ the  _ Choi Yeonjun.

“I bet he couldn’t even speak English,” the man continues his rambling, rubbing the salt on the wound. “He probably wouldn’t be able to survive in the American Industry like you do. Sucks to have a partner that’s  _ lower  _ than you, huh?”

Yeonjun scowls at the man and steps forward. “What the hell is wrong with you? Have you actually  _ seen  _ the movies he’s in?” Is this man really serious right now? Does he not realize how stupid he sounds right now?

The man scoffs. “Why would I? I can’t even differentiate him from the other celebrities. They all look the same to me. I couldn’t even watch even the first few minutes--it’s just troublesome, you know? The subtitles were too fast and it made me sleep through the first episode of the drama,” he shrugged.

“Did you two find his pictures?” the man asks to his two friends before Yeonjun could open his mouth.

“Aww, Daniel! He’s really handsome!” one of the women cooed, showing Yeonjun a picture. Yeonjun broke away from glaring at the man and smiled at the woman for the simple, yet genuine compliment. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the man glared at his friends for being uncooperative, but kept his mouth shut.

Ah. Yeonjun understands what’s finally happening. These two women have absolutely no idea what their friend’s intentions are.

“He looks a bit weak, doesn’t he?” the man commented, purposefully pointing at pictures where Soobin looks tired, or when he’s curled up or hunched. “He looks like the type to be thrown around anywhere by his partner.”

“W-well, that’s not much of a bad thing,” the woman replies, looking at Yeonjun with a worried look on her face, afraid that Yeonjun was offended. God, can this guy just shut up? He’s making everyone feel uncomfortable. “Anyways, Daniel, what’s he been in?” she turners to him completely, an effort to change the topic.

Yeonjun comes back to his smile, remembering all the movies Soobin has acted in which got his boyfriend multiple nominees and awards. There’s just so much, Yeonjun couldn’t even start. “Well, Soobin-”

“You could just search it up,” the guy cuts him off, shrugging. “You could see how  _ bad  _ he is acting in them.”

_ “Deep breaths, Yeonjun,” he remembers what Soobin always said when his anger flares up. Soobin would hold his hand and keep him calm. Yeonjun had always been quick to light up. _

“He’s probably just an extra in the movies, a minor character. I don’t remember even seeing his face in the movie.”

_ “Keep it in, hyung,” Soobin smiles at him. “It’s going to be okay.” _

“Really, Daniel. Why are you even dating him? I bet he’s shit in bed too, don’t you think?” he nudged his two friends, who merely laughed weakly at his words, looking uncomfortable at the joke he made.

Instinctively, Yeonjun’s fist collides with the bridge of the man’s nose, sending the man toppling down on the ground on his back. He could hear the girls from before screaming and shouting at someone to call security, the crowd slowly moving away from his vicinity with gasps of horror, but his vision tunnelled to the bastard that was laying on the floor, cursing and groaning at his broken nose and the blood that’s beginning to smear all over his face.

“You wanna know where Choi Soobin’s been in, you racist bitch?” Yeonjun looked down on him, his foot stepping on the man’s chest as he growled at him.

“He’s been in Train to Seoul, a movie that won the hearts of many South Korean and has made everyone around the world finally look at our country,” he says loudly for everyone to hear. “He also played in Virus, the one that won the Academy Awards for Best Picture, Best Directing, Writing, and Best International Feature Film--something that you can’t possibly top off just by having a cameo in a fucking Avengers movie,” he continues in one breath.

He heard a few people chuckle and whoop at his words, but he glared at them to shut up. He wasn’t fucking finished.

“And do you know what’s the best thing Choi Soobin has been in throughout his career that you can never do in your entire life?” he asks, a smirk on his face as he lifts off his foot from the man’s chest. “He’s been in  _ me _ , you tiny shrimp dicked bastard,” Yeonjun kicked the man’s crotch and dropped his glass. Everyone hollered at his words, clapping, and cheers for him as he watches the man shout and roll himself into a pathetic ball. 

Before he could savor his victory, the security came in faster than he liked, quickly grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the venue, meanwhile the other celebrities kept cheering for him and praising him as they raised their champagne glass.

“Choi Soobin’s dick is bigger than your fucking brain, douchebag! Fuck you for insulting him!” he shouts in Korean, before disappearing into another room where his manager glared at him with a disappointed look on his face.

Yeonjun shrugged as he was taken back to the hotel. He’s definitely going to get an earful from the company, but he doesn’t have any regrets. Fuck, he just contributed to the society by beating up a racist, he shouldn’t even get a punishment just before of that.

* * *

“I can’t believe you screamed  _ that _ in front of all those celebrities,” Soobin sighs as reads the news article on his phone. Yeonjun pouts at him and lays his head on Soobin’s lap.

He’s banned from going out of his apartment and he’s on a social media ban from his company. His manager has been monitoring him ever since he got an earful from the company, watching his every move so he wouldn’t act out and fuel the fire that he started already. He remembered Taehyun and Beomgyu laughing at him when he sulked out of the meeting room, patting his back and treating him to ice cream to cheer him up.

“You’re lucky you got Hueningkai recording everything that man said,” Soobin continues to nag, “If it wasn’t for him or the two other women telling their story to the press, you could’ve been banned from the industry.”

“And here I am, all safe and sound with more people supporting me because I punched and kicked the balls of a racist piece of shit,” Yeonjun grins, remembering the events that happened before. “The guy is now gone, I’m still intact, justice is served, it's a happy ending!” Yeonjun exclaims. “Oh, and now everyone can finally know that you’ve got a-”

“Don’t you dare mention that again,” Soobin groans, his ears reddening as he covers his face with his hands.

Yeonjun smiles sneakily and pulls Soobin’s hands away from his face, kissing the other’s face as he giggles in between. Soobin relaxes and gives in to Yeonjun, sighing as he places his hand on Yeonjun’s waist. “Stay for tonight?” Yeonjun asks as he pulls away from his boyfriend, puppy eyes in full power as he pouts his way into Soobin’s heart.

“Fine,” Soobin huffs, brushes Yeonjun’s hair and tucks it behind his ear. “Only because I’m here to entertain you until your ban finishes.”

Yeonjun grins as he hugs Soobin tightly, feeling the other’s warmth spread around his body like a blanket. This is his marvelous and charming Soobin, his boyfriend, and he’s not going to let anyone say less--because he will kick their balls.

And he’ll never regret a thing.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't be racist kids or Yeonjun will kick your balls (or kneecaps, if you don't have them). Always be respectful to others <3
> 
> hit me up @ jaysa38_x on twitter to talk about Yeonbin


End file.
